


Peppered Forgiveness

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	Peppered Forgiveness

It was only 6:30pm. How could it only be 6:30? You were exhausted. You got called in for an emergency appendectomy at 3am and still had to work the rest of the day. When your shift ended, it was a miracle. You were supposed to have a date night with Sonny, but you were mildly relieved when he said he couldn’t make it because of a case they caught late in the day. You decided to order pizza and stay in for the night. You probably weren’t going to last much longer anyway. 

Your pizza arrived and you paid the delivery man. Since Sonny wasn’t there, you could order your favorite: ham and pineapple. When you first told him about your favorite toppings, he scoffed at you. “Those aren’t real toppings!” he would say. It’s a good thing you liked other things on your pizza too, otherwise you guys wouldn’t have made it to six months of dating, let alone one week. You take your pizza very seriously.

You ate your pizza, saving some to take to the hospital tomorrow for lunch. You lept the rest in the box and you put it in the fridge and went to bed. It was now 7:45. You texted Sonny to tell him goodnight. You turned out the light and fell asleep in minutes. 

You were out, which is probably why you didn’t hear the rustling in your apartment at first. You glanced at your clock. It was 1:39am. You heard something in the living room and froze for a second. You were pretty sure you locked your door. Sonny would have a fit if he knew you left it unlocked. You reached for your nightstand and pulled out the pepper spray he had gotten you for your birthday. You were hoping for “Hamilton” on vinyl, but at least this was a sign he cared for you.

You willed yourself out of bed. Your adrenaline was pumping and now your bladder was too. You slowly opened the door and saw a figure at your hall closet. 

“HEY!” you shouted. The figure turned around and you sprayed the bastard’s face.

“Shit! Fuck! OWWWW! Fuck! What the hell, Y/N?” Sonny yelled.

“Holy fuck, Sonny! I didn’t know that was you!” you guided him to the bathroom and ran his face under the sink. His eyes were red and puffy. And it looked like there were tears in his eyes.

“Sonny, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home after work?”

Wiping tears and water from his eyes, he said, “I have to be back in early and since your apartment is closer to the precinct, I figured I would crash here. I was looking for a blanket in your closet when you attacked me. Jesus fucking Christ this hurts!”

“Why didn’t you call me?” you asked.

“I knew you went to bed, so I texted you and told you I was crashing on your couch and not to worry when you woke up. I knew you had a long day and probably wanted the bed to yourself, so I was going to stay out there,” he said motioning to the living room.

You went to go check your phone. He had indeed texted you. You had given him a key to your apartment a few months ago for instances like this. Well, not exactly like this.

You wet a washcloth and led him to your bedroom to sit down. You grabbed the leftover pizza from the refrigerator and brought it to him. 

“I’m sorry, Sonny,” you said trying to stifle a laugh.

“What are you sorry for, Y/N? For protecting yourself or for paying for this sorry excuse for a pizza?” he said, trying to sound angry but not really succeeding. “I’ll eventually be glad that you can use your pepper spray, but right now that’s hard. And I’ll never forgive you for this pizza.”

“That’s why you’re eating it, Dominick?” you said, attempting to return the sass. But that wasn’t working out too well for you either. “I really am, but you have to admit, this is going to be one hell of a story for your friends at work tomorrow and for our kids.”

“Yeah. It will be. Fin and Barba will never let me-wait, what?”

“Our kids, Sonny. When we tell the story of the first time I told you that I loved you.”

Was he blushing or was his face still pink and red from the pepper spray? You would never know. He crashed his lips onto yours and put your foreheads together and whispered, “I love you too. Even if you have the most god-awful taste in pizza”


End file.
